Let Me Learn How To Walk, Dad!
by min-sunye
Summary: Sasuke tidak rela jika Ayame terjatuh lagi saat berjalan. Sakura sebagai seorang ibu justru tidak setuju dengan Sasuke yang over protective itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Ayame hanyalah seorang bayi yang ingin belajar berjalan, ya 'kan? AU, OOC. SasuSaku. RnR?


**I do not own Naruto. The ideas 100 percent not from my imagination. Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura are not mine. But, Uchiha Ayame is from my imagination.**

**OOC. AU. Drabble only. One shot. A lil bit weird, or maybe weirder.**

* * *

**Let Me Learn How To Walk, Dad!**

By; Min-sunye

* * *

###

Matahari sudah berada di puncaknya sekarang. Meskipun panas menyengat, musim semi—dimana tumbuhan yang layu bermekaran kembali—ini cukup membawa udara kesejukkan untuk penduduk Kota Tokyo. Disaat seperti ini Uchiha Sasuke berserta istri dan anaknya yang masih berumur beberapa bulan memilih untuk berjalan-jalan. Jika dihari-hari biasa Sasuke dibiasakan dengan menghabiskan waktu di kantor bersama rekan-rekannya, khusus untuk Hari Minggu ini—dan Hari Minggu seterusnya—ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga.

Sasuke membopong Ayame—bocah perempuan yang amat ia cintai itu. Ya, Uchiha Ayame adalah hasil buah perkawinannya dengan sang istri tercinta, Haruno Sakura. Ayame sangatlah manis—setidaknya menurut Sasuke—Ayame memiliki paras yang sama persis seperti ibunya, Sakura. Hanya saja Ayame mewarisi mata onyx dan warna rambut gelap ayahnya. Sungguh anak yang manis dan pastinya cantik.

Sasuke tiba-tiba membayangkan ketika Ayame dewasa nanti, pasti gadis nan cantik itu akan pergi dari dekapannya lalu beralih ke dekapan laki-laki lain. _Oh.. tidak._ Sasuke buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. _Masih lama Sasuke, tenang saja.._ batinnya.

Kini keluarga yang berbahagia itu seperti biasa sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Taman Tengah Kota. Tidak jarang terlihat pemandangan yang sama—keluarga lainnya selain Uchiha sendiri yang berjalan-jalan pada hari minggu—selain itu juga terlihat beberapa pasangan mulai yang muda hingga yang sudah tua, dan segerombolan anak-anak bersama gurunya—mungkin—yang sedang menikmati udara segar di bawah pohon nan rindang.

Sakura menghela nafas berat. Selama ia dan Sasuke menyusuri taman, tak satu kali pun Sasuke melepaskan Ayame dari gendongannya. Padahal hari ini Sasuke sudah berjanji akan mengajari Ayame berjalan.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Sasuke sempat mengajari Ayame berjalan untuk pertama kali. Pertama-tama Sasuke menjaga jarak dari Ayame. Ayame yang sedang merangkak pelan ke arah Sasuke lama-kelamaan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya. Meskipun susah, Ayame berusaha untuk berjalan. Ayame mengangkat tubuhnya pelan sampai akhirnya posisi Ayame sudah berdiri sekarang meskipun tubuhnya masih gontai. Sasuke yakin, angin berhembus sedikit saja, Ayame pasti akan jatuh.

"Ayo Aya-chan, jalan," Sasuke memberi semangat.

Ayame yang merasa terpancing pun mencoba untuk berjalan. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan sebelah kakinya. Sasuke terus memberi aba-aba pada Ayame, "Ayo Aya-chan pasti bisa,"

1 langkah..

2 langkah..

3 lang—DUBRAK!

"Ekkh!" pekik Sasuke. Ayame terjatuh dan wajahnya berhasil mendarat di atas lantai. Dengan posisi yang sangat tidak enak untuk ditonton alias tengkurap, Sasuke langsung berlari mendekati Ayame yang diam seribu bahasa, "Aya-chan tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Sasuke setelah Ayame sudah berada di gendongannya.

Ayame menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Bu.. bu.." Sasuke menelan ludah ketika Ayame.. "HUEEEEEEEEEE!!!" menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Dan seisi rumah; Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi—yang kebetulan sekali sedang berkunjung—juga Sakura pun heboh.

Akibat insiden itu, hidung Ayame sempat terluka. Sejak saat itu Sasuke berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Ayame berjalan lagi. Ia akan menunggu waktu yang _pas_. Yap! Yang pas!! Lagipula Ayame baru bisa merangkak, kenapa ia paksa untuk jalan?

Ayame tampaknya meronta-ronta—ingin cepat turun dari gendongan Sasuke—tetapi Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya. Ayame ingin cepat belajar jalan.. "Sasuke-kun.. sampai kapan kau gendong Ayame-chan?" Sakura menegur Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke tergelak kaget. Ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini ia akan mengajarkan Ayame berjalan, "Oh iya,"

"Sini," Sakura mengambil Ayame dari gendongan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak tidak rela melepas Ayame tetapi ia pasrah saja. Sebenarnya ia takut. Takut Ayame terjatuh lagi.

"Ayo Ayame-chan," ucap Sakura setelah meletakkan Ayame agak jauh darinya dan Sasuke.

Ayame masih dalam posisi merangkak. Lama-kelamaan Ayame pun berdiri, meskipun tubuhnya sedikit lunglai. Tulangnya memang belum tidak sekuat orang dewasa, tetapi Ayame memiliki semangat tersendiri untuk mencapai tujuannya.

"Ayame, hati-hati!" Sasuke yang sudah keburu panik pun berjalan mendekati Ayame.

"Sasuke-kun, biarkan saja.." Sakura menegur. Namun Sasuke sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Ayame. Tangan Sasuke tidak menyentuh Ayame memang, tetapi ia berdiri di dekatnya. Mengawasi Ayame di setiap langkah demi langkah.

1 langkah Ayame sama dengan 1 helaan nafas Sasuke.

Ayame berjalan pelan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, 3 langkah terlampaui bahkan kali ini Ayame berhail melangkah sebanyak 5 langkah. Sakura pun sumringah melihat perkembangan Ayame yang cukup bagus ini.

"Ayo Ayame-chan, sedikit lagi.." sang ibu menyemangati.

Ya sedikit lagi.. Sasuke masih mengawasi sampai akhirnya pada langkah kedelapan, "Hep!" Sasuke langsung menahan tubuh Ayame yang hampir terjatuh itu.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Sudahlah Sakura. Ayame itu masih keciil. Lagipula ini sudah kedua kalinya ia jatuh! Tidak ada kubiarkan!" ujar Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'keciil' di kalimatnya itu. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung membopong Ayame.

"Uuuuh," Ayame tampaknya tidak suka jadi ia meronta-ronta ingin turun.

"Ayame, Tou-san bilang nanti saja belajar jalannya," ujar Sasuke sembari menahan Ayame yang masih menggeliat tidak senang.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Suaminya itu _over protective_. Sasuke takut jika Ayame terluka. Niat Sasuke memang baik, tetapi jika dibiarkan seperi ini terus, kapan Ayame belajar?

"Sasuke-kun, dengar aku ya.. aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang menyatakan hasil survei yang berisi; Bahwa bayi itu akan bisa berjalan setelah 240 kali terjatuh. Kenapa angkanya besar sekali? 240 kali?" Sakura memberi jeda sejenak, "Itu karena bayi tidak selalu ingin kita lindungi seperti ini. Bayi tidak ingin selalu dilarang. Bayi ingin mencoba berbagai macam hal yang baru, termaksud berjalan. Ketika Ayame jatuh tempo hari, apakah ia menyalahkanmu Sasuke-kun? Tidak 'kan? Meskipun ia—sempat—menangis tetapi aku yakin Ayame senang. Ia tersenyum karena Ayahnya mau mengajarinya bagaimana caranya berjalan. Ketika Ayame jatuh, ia akan bangkit. Ia berusaha mencoba. Sekali lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Sampai kapan? Sampai Ayame bisa berjalan," jelas Sakura—yang lebih terdengar seperti nasihat—sembari tersenyum melihat tindakan suaminya yang _over protective_ itu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, "Tapi—"

"Kamu mau semangat anak kita untuk belajar hilang?" potong Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Benar kata Sakura, sebagai seorang ayah seharusnya Sasuke membiarkan anaknya belajar berjalan. Toh, sebenarnya menangis adalah salah satu proses sosialisasi yang membangun kecerdasan otak Ayame.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Nah, makanya sebagai Ayah, Sasuke-kun harus memberi semangat untuk Ayame-chan! Jangan mengurungkan niatnya," kata Sakura bijaksana sembari tersenyum ke arah suami dan anaknya itu.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah, "Baiklah.." meskipun dengan nada sedikit tidak rela, Sasuke akhirnya menurunkan Ayame dari gendongannya. Ayame tampak senang setelah diturunkan oleh ayahnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan membiarkan Ayame berdiri agak jauh darinya.

"Ayo, Ayame-chan!" Sakura menyemangati.

"Ayo, Ayame pasti bisa!" Sasuke pun ikut menyoraki Ayame bersama Sakura.

Ayame kini sudah berdiri.

1 langkah sudah ia lampaui

2 langkah..

3 langkah..

4 langkah..

Langkah kelima Ayame terjatuh. Untungnya kedua tangannya menahan tubuh mungilnya itu, sehingga wajahnya tidak mencium jalanan seperti insiden jatuhnya dulu.

Jika beberapa waktu yang lalu Sasuke langsung menghampiri Ayame dan membopongnya, kini Sasuke hanya bersorak,

"Ayo Ayame! Masih 238 kali jatuh lagi!"

Sakura pun tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Pasti udah ada yang pernah dengar ceritanya? hahahaha pastinya! saya aja terinspirasi dari motivator yang kebetulan ngisi acara di sekolah dulu. saya sempet ngakak juga mendengar cerita yang "238 kali lagi!" itu. inti ceritanya juga cuma itu doang kok, hanya saja di sini saya kembangkan. tadinya saya kira ceritanya bakal sekitar 500 words ternyata lebih eh? aduh maaf sebelumnya ya kalo emang gak boleh ngepost drabble gini. daripada membusuk di folder, lebih baik saya post deh hehehehe. oh iya, tentang yang 240 kali itu saya dapet dari motivator yang itu. kurang lebih bayi mengalami kegagagaln sebanyak 240 kali untuk bisa berjalan. itu juga berdasarkan survei penelitian gitu. apakah anda dulu jatuh sebanyak 240 kali? terus saya sempat tulis bahwa menangis adalah bagian dari proses sosialisasi. yap! menangis itu tidak selalu salah lho. bayi itu semestinya jangan terlalu dimanjakan. Biarkan saja menangis, toh ia juga lagi belajar. kata guru saya sih, kalo dibiarin ato diturutin terus permintaan si bayi nanti si bayi bakal jadi manja, ihihiw _you know lah_ :

Semoga ada hikmah dari fic nan gak jelas ini.

Oh iya, saya teh males banget ngelanjutin **Love Is..** udah ditulis sih chapter terbarunya cuma males. review lagi dong biar ada semangat gitu :

.

.

Sorry for all mistaken,

_**Review, and critics, please?**_


End file.
